orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Antgirl
'''Antgirls '''are a quasi-humanoid species of insectoids from the planet Uley. Overview Antgirls are much like Terran ants, save with the upper bodies of humans. They function much like Terran ants as well in behavior. They have nests spread out in all the various places ant habitats are expected to be dug into the ground. Antgirl nests are normally easily spotted because on the surface it resembles a giant hill mound with lots of entranceways. The members of the antgirls species group are one of the physically smallest bug girls on average. The average antgirl worker is 5ft tall. Despite their small bodies, they have a frightening amount of strength and endurance, as a result of evolution and lifestyle which comes from of digging and mining. They can easily lift and carry objects 3 times heavier than themselves. The nests of antgirls are dug into the ground and can resemble a series of interlinked cave complexes. The community of the Antgirls is a highly stratified society and an average nest can consist of a 300,000 individuals. There is the Queen, will be the sole fertile antgirl, and normally the mother of the whole nest. There is the Prince Consort, a male ant who lives permanently with the Queen, and whose sole job is to spend his days fathering children with the queen. Then there are soldier antgirls, who are larger than workers, and more aggressive and serve as a battle force. Then there are the workers who will make up 90% of the nest’s population. Every year a handful of princesses and princes will be born who leave the nest to try and find a partner and establish new colonies. Most will probably die before they can start up a new nest due to various reasons. Leafcutter Ants A sub species of antgirls. Unlike the common antgirls, Leafcutters build their nests above ground in trees. They are the master carpenters of the planet and can create intricate creations of wood. Their nests can take up the entirety of the forest canopy and resemble a giant interlinked network of treehouses. They tend to not get on well with the beegirls since they both compete for the same living areas, but it rarely comes to blows. Leafcutters are a more communal type of ant, and will maintain relations with other Leafcutter nests. This is because they are also a species which tends to trade for what they don’t have. Leafcutter ant nests are usually smaller and probably around 100,000 individuals on average. Fire Ants A sub species of antgirls. Fire antgirls are fiercely territorial, aggressive and xenophobic. More often than not they’ll attack other species of bug girls on sight, and they’ll barely tolerate other Fire antgirl nests, and often go to war over resources. Their soldier antgirls are the largest and strongest of the ant species, and when charging with a spear or lance can resemble human medieval cavalry. Resources they crave. Because fire antgirl nests are by far the largest nests of all species, and a single nest can contain over 1 million indivduals. Category:Sapient Species